Between Spring and Summer
by Phylindan
Summary: for Eyeshield21 award month of September.  Dibawah hujan, hujan yang selalu datang antara musim semi dan musim gugur selalu mengkelamkan suasana. Saat itu dia datang...  don't like don't read!


**Eyeshield21**'s by **Riichiro Inagaki** & **Yuusuke Murata**

This fiction by Me

**warning**: OoC mungkin, rada maksa, sok misterius, aneh, gak suka kenapa masuk page ini?

enjoy for read! ^^

* * *

_Diantara musim semi dam musim gugur dia datang..._

Daur ulang sempurna tercipta oleh alam mencapai puncaknya hari ini. Ah tidak, memang sedang berada dalam puncaknya sepekan ini. Berdaur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ini sudah terbiasa di negeri timur yang sedikit sumber daya alam ini namun berkualitas sumber daya manusia. Sehabis musim semi yang hangat dan indah ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran para penghuni negeri ini akan mengalami Tsuyu sebelum beralih masuk dalam waktu musim panas yang selalu disegarkan oleh buah semangka. Yaitu hujan.

Kamis malam. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu menangis sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran orangtuanya yang bising itu membuatnya sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Suzuna-gadis mungil itu sendirian tanpa teman atau saudara. Mendengar adu mulut yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya ditambah penyakit jantung yang terinang dalam dirinya sering kambuh tiba-tiba. Dan Suzuna sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya itu. Toh, percuma orangtuanya tak tahu-menahu tentang dirinya ini.

Suzuna sudah semakin panas dalam kamarnya. Tanpa ragu lagi ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju hangat dan secepat mungkin ia berlari keluar menjauh dari tempat neraka kehidupannya itu. Dan apa yang terjadi, ironis sekali kedua orangtua yang begitu disayangkan tak sederajatpun menolehkan kepala yang jelas-jelas terlihat Suzuna terisak sambil melewati keduanya yang masih tetap dalam sengitnya bertengkar adu mulut, entah apa yang dipertengkarkan pasangan itu Suzuna tak mengerti. Sungguh tidak lazim.

**.o.**

Dibawah hujan, hujan yang selalu datang antara musim semi dan musim gugur selalu mengkelamkan suasana. Saat itu dia datang...

Hembusan nafas terengah-engah membentuk kepulan yang keluar dari mulut maupun hidungnya. Suzuna terus berlari ditengah rintikan gerimis hujan semampu yang ia bisa dan berakhir di taman sepi ini. Disana dirinya hanya menangis bersama rintikan hujan. Dalam dingin yang beku dan kesakitan di dada. Meski suhunya tak sedingin musim dingin, tapi hujan di belahan subtropis tetap saja terasa dingin bagi mereka yang tak suka. Hujan tak selalu atau bahkan tak pernah menghadirkan kebahagian secuilpun. Lebih klop musim dingin sekalian saja. Setidaknya itu menurut Suzuna.

Suzuna menatap sendu langit malam yang mendung dengan rintikan hujan kecil dalam helaan nafas yang masih beruap-uap. "Hossh..., Tuhan sebegitu bencinya-kah diriMu terhadapku? Hingga kau membuatku seperti 'ini' dan selalu iri pada yang lain?" terdengar langkah mendekat perlahan kearah Suzuna, tapi sepertinya Suzuna menghiraukannya. Taman yang selalu sepi dan terlihat angker seperti ini tak mungkin orang berminat menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini. "Selama ini ku menjadi seorang penyabar Kau tak sedikitpun memberiku kelegaan. Apa aku egois? Apa aku benar-benar iri? Apa aku salah lagi? Apa aku jahat setelah apa yang selalu kulakukan? Apa aku..." tangan dingin menyapa pundak Suzuna. Seorang lelaki bermata safir dan berambut cokelat, pakaiannya seperti anak bangsawan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Suzuna tersenyum dibawah payung hitam yang memayunginya.

"S-siapa kau?" sedikit terisak Suzuna merespon.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan meletakkan payungnya ke tanah, padahal ini hujan. "Apa kau menyesal telah dilahirkan?" tanyanya 'sok akrab' dan entah kenapa Suzuna juga merasa tak asing dengan makhluk tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Mu-mungkin, aku benci hidup." Suzuna menjawab sendu. "Rasanya percuma aku menjadi orang baik. Tuhan tak berpihak padaku, hossh..." Suzuna kembali terengah sambil menekan dada kirinya yang terasa ngilu menahan sakit. Tangannya juga berkeringat dan bergetar. Penyakitnya kambuh.

Gumpalan awan dilangit malam terasa pecah saat itu juga, seakan seperti ada penyambutan. Uap-uap air yang terbendung menggantung dilangit akhirnya menumpahkan bulir-bulir murninya ke bumi. Semakin lama semakin deras. Suasana malam pun semakin mencekam. Tak ada yang menjemput atau sekedar mencari keberadaan Suzuna. Tidak sama sekali.

Lelaki itu menyeringai senang. Ia hadapkan kepalanya ke atas langit dan terlihat sekali ia menyengajakan dirinya terhujani air dingin yang deras itu. Sedangkan Suzuna..., terlihat mencemaskan. Wajahnya yang basah memucat dan tubuhnya juga bergetar. Tangan kanannya menekan erat dadanya dan tangan kirinya meremas pegangannya pada lelaki itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang timbul.

"Kalau kau tak kuat, aku bisa memberikan jaminan untukmu. Kau bisa lepas dari semua penderitaan ini." sekarang lelaki itu berlutut didepan Suzuna yang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Oh, sesuatu akan terjadi seiring membekunya hati karena penderitaan. Ya.

"Maksud-mu?" heran Suzuna tak mengerti. Ekspresi keterkejutan tergambar di wajah porselen pucatnya. Ketika Suzuna menatap lelaki itu mata safirnya memudar seakan luntur terkena air hujan menjadi cokelat karamel yang senada dengan rambutnya. Memberi kesan natural yang indah. Memikat pandangan ingin selalt menatapnya. Terhipnotis.

Lelaki cokelat itu tersenyum. "Biar kujelaskan, namaku Sena. Aku hanya datang saat musim hujan tiba. Err..., sepertinya tak cocok dibilang musim sih. Kau tak perlu terkejut, mataku memang seperti ini. Dan jaminan itu, kalau kau mau ikut bersamaku kau tak akan menderita dan kebahagiaan selalu melekat pada dirimu." jelas lelaki yang kini bermata cokelat indah yang mengaku bernama Sena. Seiring hujan yang semakin deras, sesuatu yang lembut dan berbulu menyembul dipunggung Sena-lelaki cokelat itutdan terbentang sekitar satu meter dari sisi kanan dan kiri Sena. Warna putihnya seakan menyala dibawah hujan dan gelapnya malam. Itu adalah sayap.

Suzuna terkejut juga terpana atas pemandangan itu. Ia seperti didatangi malaikat untuk menjemputnya. "Hossh.. hossh..., benarkah?" Sena yang kini bersayap itu mengangguk tanda memberi jawaban 'ya' pada Suzuna. "Ka-kau bersayap, malaikat?" tanya Suzuna. Hei, kambuhnya semakin parah. Andai jika ada alat pengukur kardiovaskuler mungkin keadaan Suzuna sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Sena menggenggam tangan pucat mungil itu. Yang dingin bertemu dengan yang mendingin. "Bukan. Tak semua pemilik sayap suci ini adalah malaikat." senyum Sena.

Bisingan hujan semakin terasa deras dan dinginnya. Hening sesaat. Suzuna tak ingat tentang apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin bahagia dan bahagia. Perlahan Suzuna mulai meraih Sena untuk dipeluknya. "Bawalah aku. Aku benci dunia ini." uap-uap mengepul didepan wajah Suzuna. Dieratkannya pelukan dingin itu. Ia menyerah. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menerima semuanya.

"Kau yang menginginkan, Ratu."

Bagai dalam dunia sihir, dengan sekali kepakkan di sayap besarnya itu. Dengan cepat dia meluncur ke atas langit membawa Suzuna dipelukannya. Pergi jauh. Menjauh dari derita. Lari dari penderitaan, itu yang terjadi pada Suzuna. Detik-detik kemudian mereka menghilang dalam gelap malam dibalik tirai-tirai hujan.

Hujan itu anugerah bagi mereka yang peka...

**_FIN_**

**

* * *

**

hoh hoh hoh gajenya, pendek, melenceng dari perkiraan =,.=

Kalau ada yang keliru bilang ya! Nanti saya edit ^^

review?


End file.
